


Waking Up on Halloween

by alienkookies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Description is crap, Full on crack, Funny(i guess?), Just check it out, M/M, There's not much meanie but I tagged them anyways, don't mind it, halloweencrack, inspiredbytheircostume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkookies/pseuds/alienkookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seventeen wakes up on Halloween, crazy things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up on Halloween

          It was yet another peaceful day at Seventeen’s dorm – “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH” a loud inhumane screech was heard throughout whole building (probably the world) –  _or_  maybe not. The members scrambled in one of the rooms where the sound came from. The owner of the noise then let out another inhumane screech once he saw his members.

 

          “Why do you all look like that?” Jeonghan – the owner of the said inhumane sound – asked, clearly frightened. The others looked quite offended of such statement. “Okay hyung, so  _maybe_ we don’t wake up as pretty as you but you didn’t have to be so mean.” Seokmin replied, the sleepy members nodded in agreement.

                                                                                          

          “No I meant –“ Jeonghan tried to explain but couldn’t “—Just, just look around” he continued. The others did as told and although it took them quite a while to register their surroundings due to their sleepy state but when they did… “WAAAH!” “HOLY SHIT MAN!” “WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!”… a mixture of manly, unmanly, inhumane scream came with a string of curses followed after.

 

          “Wait, wait… I don’t understand! Why are you screaming? And why the hell do I only see half of your bodies?” Woozi asked, clearly confused. “Hoshi-hyung? Why do you have Woozi-hyung’s voice?” Dino – some kid in a yellow and green outfit – asked. “What?” came Woozi’s reply.

 

          “So that’s why I feel so short!” Hoshi – the now short guy with pink hair – yelled from the other side of the room when he overheard their conversation. Hoshi pulled Woozi towards a huge mirror. Woozi tried to make his eyes (Hoshi’s eyes) bigger as he stared at the mirror. “Why am I you?! I don’t want to be you!” the younger exclaimed.

 

          Hoshi stared at him dumbfounded. “Hey! It’s not like I  _wanted_ to be you or anything. I don’t see a thing from down here.” He too, exclaimed. “Oh like you’re the one to complain when your eyes can’t even see full view” Woozi sassed and the two continued to fight.

 

          While the two members continued to sass at each other, the others were confused. “Why do I have a cross and holy water in my hand?” Jisoo asked staring at the things on his hand. “You’re supposed to be some kind of pastor, hyung.” Minghao replied. “Oh” was Jisoo’s reply and excused himself as he went around the room, spraying Holy Water on things.

 

           “FINALLY! I CAN FREAKING RAP!” Vernon shouted with a voice disturbingly similar to Seungkwan’s. “Yeah I know I’m only Seventeen I only got a few dollars asdfjkasdfadhfakjhasdj asdfkajf” he rapped (is this even a word?) his heart out as if he were having a concert.

 

            “EVERYBODY MAKE SOME NOISE!” Seungkwan yelled as he pointed his mic (water bottle) at the audience (random stuffed animals) which was answered by the sound of crickets. “Thank You! Thank You! Boonon will be here  _all week”_ he said as he bowed to his audience. (If stuffed animals could talk they would all be like ‘Damn, a whole week of torture’ but you know, could be worse)

 

           While  _Boonon’s_  concert was going on, Vernon was sitting on the floor contemplating on life. “Why do I feel the need to talk 24/7?” he muttered to himself. Just then something hit him (literally! Hoshi and Woozi’s fight got bigger and were now throwing things at each other and something somehow manage to land on Vernon’s head).

 

           Vernon picked up the thing that hit him – a phone, fortunately not broken – and stared at it. As he stared at the phone’s locked screen, he saw his reflection and it clearly wasn’t him. “Oh My God! – no wait, I’m not supposed to say  _Oh My God –_ but still, I’m Seungkwan! I can finally fulfill my dream of becoming a main vocal!” He exclaimed.

 

           He then tried to do Seungkwan’s adlib on  _Adore U_  “Noooooooo No No – Yeeaaah no, I didn’t get his voice. Damn” He said as he sulked in the corner about why he had to have the body but not the voice. He stood up and dusted dust off his pants and said “I can still fulfill my other dream of becoming a hiphop bubble!” but then remembered that he wasn’t a rapper anymore.

 

           He was about to sulk – again – in the corner but then the lightbulb above his head turned on as an idea struck him. “Aha! I can be a sass bubble!” He exclaimed before floating away – not before saying “Thanks man!” to Minghao who was beside the light switch. The boy replied a thumbs up at the floating sass bubble.

 

           Vernon floated throughout the city as a sass bubble. “Aye gurl! Your Aegyo aint cute!” He sassed at one girl who was acting cute in front of his boyfriend for him to buy the dress. Vernon smiled in triumph because it was yet another accomplishment for the Sass Bubble.

 

           Back at the dorm, Mingyu was waltzing around muttering things like “Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!” or something like “Blah blahblah!” to which earned a faint distressed sound that was coming from Transylvania “I don’t say Blah blahblah!” The  _real_  Dracula argued.

 

           “Uh, am I supposed to be Jacob Black?” Wonwoo asked to no one in particular as he stared at the mirror. “Yep!” Hoshi replied beside him, probably done with his argument with Woozi. “Shouldn’t I be tanned and half naked right now, showing everyone my abs?” he asked again, clearly not noticing how he’s talking to Hoshi in Woozi’s body.

 

           “The question is, do you even have abs?” Hoshi asked, squinting his eyes at the other. Wonwoo looked at the person beside him and let out a surprised yelp as he saw Woozi – oh no wait, Hoshi – trying his best to make his face look like himself (uhmm, what?) as he squinted his eyes.

 

            “Why are you Woozi? – Oh no wait don’t answer that, hold on” He said and turned around and check his abdomen if there was anything near a washboard there. He faced Hoshi again and said, “Yeaah, nope. None. Nada.”

 

           Somewhere near them came a hysterical laugh. “Hah! He’s got no abs!” Seungcheol said in between laughs as he pointed at Wonwoo. The said male growled “At least I don’t sparkle!” he retorted. “I do not  _sparkle!_ ” Seungcheol tried to argue but when he looked beside him, he saw Seungkwan (in Vernon’s body) wearing shades.

 

           “Okay maybe I do sparkle, but at least my outfit is on point, not like yours. Are you wearing all black because you’re supposed to be Jacob BLACK?” Seungcheol said as a comeback but still walked out as he stomped his feet, muttering something about how it doesn’t make sense why vampires sparkle and how unbelievably annoying it is.

 

           “But seriously though, why am I wearing all black? Shouldn’t I be named Man in Black or something? I have no resemblance to Jacob Black whatsoever, not even his abs. I wanted abs.” Wonwoo ranted flailing his arms here and there and almost hitting Hoshi in the face.

 

            “I don’t know man, this is one weird story I don’t know things anymore!” He stated as he dodged another one of Wonwoo’s flailing arms. Wonwoo agreed as he tried to search for that abs he wanted.

 

          On the other side of the room, Junhui was staring at his ‘hook’ as he thought.  _Why do I have the need to look for some guy named Peter Pan?_ He walked around the room and found Dino sitting in one corner. “Are you perhaps Peter Pan?” He asked the boy. “Well, I  _am_ a kid. I  _am_ wearing something green. And I  _may_ have this silly hat on my head but nope sorry hyung, I can’t fly.” Dino replied. Junhui sat down beside him and continued to sulk about not finding that guy named Peter Pan.

 

            “Who am I supposed to be?” Minghao asked in his cute accent. “Little prince guy” Seokmin replied as he waved his makeshift wand chanting spells like “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ” and suddenly they heard someone scream. “HYUNGS! HELP!” Dino yelled as he soared through the dorm room with the help of DK Potter.

 

           “Aha! You are flying so  _you are_ that peter pan guy!” Jun exclaimed slashing his hook in the air as he chased Dino around the room. “No hyung you got this all wrong!” Dino tried to explain as he continued soaring from one place to another. “DK Hyung Put Me DOWWN!” he screamed and poof he fell and was thankfully caught by Junhui.

 

           “Cleanse your soul!” Jisoo said as he splashed holy water on the poor Mingyu and held out his cross. “Hyung! Stop! It hurts!” Mingyu said, trying not to get hit by the holy water by using his cape as shield. Jisoo didn’t listen and continued to splash him holy water “It burns! It  _buuuuurrns!”_ Mingyu exclaimed dramatically as he crumbled to the ground.

 

          Wonwoo Black (see what I did there?) appeared heroically as he stood in between the pastor and the crumbling Dracula. “Hyung stop hurting him!” he said sounding heroic in his deep voice all girls would go ‘Awww.’ “Awww” (okay, so maybe also Mingyu).

 

          “Step aside Wonwoo, you’re not the one I’m after” Jisoo said, trying to pass through Wonwoo but failed. “I would love to heroically flash you my abs but it didn’t come with the package so I suggest you step back and –“ The man in black didn’t finish his statement as he pulled Mingyu and they ran to the horizons. (Naah, not really. Once they got out of the dorm Mingyu crumbled – yet again – to the ground saying something like “The light! IT  _Buuuuuurns!”_ and Wonwoo had to drag him back inside. But you know, everyone can dream.)

 

          “OHMYGOD HYUNG!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “You’re not supposed to say Oh My God!” The sass bubble said, but was completely ignored by everyone as Seungkwan continued to talk. “YOU HAVE BOOBS! Oops, not the right statement. YOU’RE A FREAKING GIRL, HYUNG – NOONA, WHATEVER!” Seungkwan continued and attracted everyone’s attention.

 

           They all looked at Jeonghan who was the source of Seungkwan’s outburst and indeed, he was a girl – complete with boobs, long hair (he already has long hair), and nice curves. They started closing in on him muttering things like “Hyung can I touch it?” “Wow! Your hair is even softer than before!” “What does it feel like being a girl?” and all others.

 

           They were suddenly pushed back by some guy. When that guy looked up, they saw Kim Taehyung in a Joker outfit including realistic makeup. “Step aside, boys.” He said as he walked towards Jeonghan and carried him (or her) bridal style. “Don’t worry, my love, you are safe with me.” He told the male (or female) in his arms.

 

           “What? No!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he tried to squirm from Taehyung’s grip. “Stop moving or you’ll fall.” Taehyung told him as he continued to hold the thrashing male (female) as he climbed down the building. Jeonghan didn’t listen as he continued to move. Taehyung lost his grip and Jeonghan was now falling from the tall building.

 

           “AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Jeonghan screamed and sat up from his bed. The other seventeen members scrambled in his room. “What’s wrong hyung?” DK asked. Jeonghan sighed in relief when he saw that the other members were normal, no more draculas, sass bubbles, wolfs who doesn’t even resemble one.

 

           He told the members about his crazy dream of them as different things. “And then V sunbaenim appeared in a Joker costume and carried me, I started squirming and then fell from a building. It was such a crazy dream!” He said.

 

           “Oh it was not a dream.” An unfamiliar, yet still familiar voice said from his side. All Seventeen members looked at where the voice came from and saw Taehyung – still in a Joker outfit – sitting in one of their chairs, reading a book upside down.

 

           When the male felt the eyes on him, he looked their way and waved his hand a little and smiled creepily before he whispered “Why so serious?” The Seventeen members looked at each other before –

 

           “AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

The End.

 

* * *

 **AlienKookies:** I got bored a while ago and didn't feel like writing angst so I wrote this. I spent 2 hours on this and thankfully finished and it's almost 1AM here in my place and I really should be sleeping right now. I'm sorry to those people that might be insulted with this (I don't know why anyone would be insulted but just to be sure)

Anyways,...

Enjoy~ xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Holy Shit Guys! I wrote this like 2-3 months ago and now we have freaking JEONGHAN-TAEHYUNG interaction! Oh My Fucking God! I can predict the future!
> 
> If you're confused to what they changed into:
> 
> Seungcheol - Edward Cullen (is the spelling right?)  
> Jeonghan - Harley Quinn  
> Jisoo - Pastor(?)  
> Junhui - Captain Hook  
> Hoshi - Woozi  
> Wonwoo - Jacob Black  
> Woozi - Hoshi  
> DK - Harry Potter  
> Mingyu - Dracula  
> Minghao - Little Prince  
> Seungkwan - Vernon  
> Vernon - Seungkwan  
> Dino - Little Kid(?)


End file.
